Total Pokemon Nightmare Island
by Shadow Sphere 448
Summary: When 60 Pokémon came here for the 1,000,000, they didn't know that their playing for their lives. Who will win and most importantly who will survive? OC Applications are CLOSED.
1. Total Pokemon Nightmare Island Signups

Welcome to Total Pokémon Nightmare Island. I'm not going to spoil everything but here's a few spoiler.

There will be 60 pokemon, ten for each region to compete (five males and five females)

Everytime they get eliminated, they will have to be killed by a mysterious murderer.

The OC application will be down below. "I'll see you soon," said a shadowy figure.

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Region:**

**Pokémon Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Alters:**

**Accessories:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Relationship:**

**Elimination Death:**

**Others:**

Pokémon levels must be in levels, TMs, HMs, or egg moves. No legendary. No duplicated Pokémon. Follow these rules or no exceptions.


	2. 6 More Competitors

Since this is the half way point, I decided to add six pokemon, one for each region, to join the compition.

Name: Talons

Species: Pidgeotto

Gender: Male

Region: Kanto

Pokemon Moves: Roost, Air Slash, Double Team, Rain Dance

Personality: He's secretly an evil competitor. He's also sneaky and manipulative. He will use competitors during the competition and get rid of them when they're useless.

Alters: He's shiny and eyes are green.

Accessories: Wears a mood ring on his right claw.

Fears: Pidgeots and Staraptors

Talents: Pickpocketing

Relationship: Maybe

Elimination Death: His heart cut open by a machete

Others: He will evolve during this season.

Name: Helio

Species: Unown (H)

Gender: Unown so I'm making him a male.

Region: Johto

Pokemon Moves: Hidden Power Fire

Personality: Helio is a hyperactive competitor who likes to have fun. He might be clumbsy in the competition but he can do his best to be the best with his best friend, Screech.

Alters: His body is white.

Accessories: Wears his lucky muscle wings neckless.

Fears: Pokemons useing him as a steering wheel.

Talents: Making a tornado at a high speed at 250 miles per hour and uses his hidden power to clear it out.

Relationship: N/A

Elimination Death: Knocked unconscious by a pan. When he wakes up, he found himself being used as a steering wheel by the killer. The killer drives at a high speed at 200 miles per hour. The killer abondons the car and left Helio there. The the car then crashes into a tree and explodes, leaving Helio there to incinerate.

Other: When he and Screech are into battle, they are incredibly powerful.

Name: Screech

Species: Exploud

Gender: Male

Region: Hoenn

Pokemon Moves: Screech, Hyper Voice, Sunny Day, Flamethrower

Personality: He's grumpy moody competitor who is best friend with Helio. Screech is sometimes lazy and tired but he always get back up and fight for the gold.

Alters: He's shiny.

Accessories: Has a focus band on his right wrist and a power bracer on his left wrist.

Fears: Meteors

Talents: Eating a tableful of foods under ten seconds.

Relationship: N/A

Elimination Death: A meteor crushes him into a million pieces.

Others: When he and Helio are into battle, they are incredibly powerful.

Name: Queen

Species: Vespiquen

Gender: Female

Region: Sinnoh

Pokemon Moves: Defend Order, Attack Order, X-Scissor, Fling

Personality: Queen is pleasent to nature all around her even the obnoxious ones. She is also very nice to her fellow competitors but competitive during the challange.

Alters: Her claws are yellow and her wings are invisible.

Accessories: She has a bag full of iron balls.

Fears: Wildfires

Talents: Singing and painting.

Relationship: N/A

Elimination Death: Burned alive.

Others: Queen secretly hires Combees to help her win the challange.

Name: Hypna

Species: Musharna

Gender: Female

Region: Unova

Pokemon Moves: Hypnosis, Trick Room, Psychic, Shadow Ball

Personality: Hypna is a smart and cleaver competitor who likes to control pokemon for her beings. She also makes the pokemons defend her because she has a serious fear of ghost pokemon.

Alters: She has pink flowers around her just like a Munna.

Accessories: None

Fears: Ghost Pokemon

Talents: Making dirty garbage into a piece of art.

Relationship: No

Elimination Death: Poison

Others: None

Name: Bloom

Species: Floette (Red Flower Form)

Gender: Female

Region: Kalos

Pokemon Moves: Misty Terrain, Moonblast, Grassy Terrain, Protect

Personality: Bloom is really calm and also nurturer. She can also be a blunt but sometimes lie incase she is being ask about herself.

Alters: None

Accessories: None

Fear: Honchkrow

Talents: Cooking amazing desserts

Rationship: Maybe with someone who can conquer her fears.

Elimination Death: Impaled by her own flower.

Others: She used to be a fun and excited pokemon until a Honchkrow ruined her life. Bloom was at a flower field. She was so amazed of all the flowers that she dropped her own flower and explored the flowers. She didn't notice that a Honchkrow saw what she was doing. The Honchkrow saw the flower that she dropped and ate it. When Bloom came back with a few flowers on her hand, her own flower was gone. The Honchkrow that ate her flower, flew down and grabbed her by the shoulder.

Bloom struggled to get free but the Honchkrow dropped her down into a dark forest. Bloom was unconscious a few hours later and was stuck inside the forest. She was so scared that she decided to stay away from any flower fields and Honchkrows. She found her new flower a few years later and promised that she will protect it with all cost.


	3. Cast List

It took me a long time, but I finally finished the cast list. Here are the contestants who are also going to be joining(since there wasn't enough sign ups, which was really sad, I made a lot of OCs that are also joining).

**Kanto**

**Talons-Pidgeotto(Male)**

**Sky-Jolteon(Female)**

**Wave-Vaporeon(Female)**

**Switchblade a.k.a Switch(Male)**

**Erin-Aerodactyl(Female)**

**Momo-Pichu(Female)**

**Smoke-Koffing(Male)**

**Swift-Staryu(Male)**

**Reese-Hitmonchan(Female)**

**Skull-Marowak(Male)**

**Johto**

**Helio-Unown H(Male)**

**Midnight-Umbreon(Male)**

**Luke-Quilava(Male)**

**Kate-Corsola(Female)**

**Spring-Jumpluff(Female)**

**Teddy-Teddiursa(Female)**

**Webster-Ariados(Male)**

**Abby-Aipom(Female)**

**Rex-Feraligatr(Male)**

**Razor-Scizor(Female)**

**Hoenn**

**Screech-Exploud(Male)**

**Jack-Manectric(Male)**

**Finn-Manectric(Male)**

**Tally-Swellow(Female)**

**Diamonds-Masquerain(Female)**

**Claws-Corphish(Male)**

**Leaf-Seedot(Male)**

**Bella-Gardevoir(Female)**

**Dizzy-Spinda(Feamle)**

**Rosey-Roselia(Female)**

**Sinnoh**

**Queen the Vespiquen(Female)**

**Aria the Lopunny(Female)**

**Aurora the Glaceon(Female)**

**Brute the Cranidos(Male)**

**Shadow the Lucario(Male)**

**Star the Starly(Male)**

**Lucy the Piplup(Female)**

**Cherry the Cherubi(Female)**

**Woody the Abomasnow(Male)**

**Rocky the Bastiodon(Male)**

**Unova**

**Hypna the Musharna(Female)**

**Maka the Zoura(Female)**

**Eddie the Excadrill(Male)**

**Vector the Servine(Male)**

**Tusk the Haxorus(Male)**

**Emma the Emolga(Female)**

**Blade the Bisharp(Male)**

**Rusty hte Crustle(Male)**

**Christy the Sigilyph(Female)**

**Eva the Sewaddle(Female)**

**Kalos**

**Bloom the Floette(Female)**

**Katsuo the Sylveon(Male)**

**Leo the Pyroar(Male)**

**Tray the Tyrantrum(Male)**

**Sarra the Aurorus(Female)**

**Sprite the Spritzee(Female)**

**Sniper the Barbaracle(Male)**

**Kate the Klefki(Female)**

**LInda the Vivillon(Female)**

**Harvy the Trevenant(Male)**

Since there are a lot of contestants, each episode will take either a few days or weeks. Forgive me if I type slow or I keep forgetting.


	4. Meating the Unlucky Contestants Pt 1

**Sorry that it took this long. I had to make my pokémon's personality, appearance, etc. I also had to make ideas for the challenge, elimination orders, and teams. Hope you can forgive me. I'll try to make the storys faster. Now let's get on with the story. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (except the story).**

"Welcome to Total Pokemon Nightmare Island," said a floating alien.

"I'm your host Deoxys and this here is my co-host, Latias." She foled her arms and stared in the other direction.

"Say hi to the viewers," whispered Deoxys with smile on his face. Latias glared and said " Get a life."

Deoxy rolled his eyes and began to say "Well then now that we have our introduction, I'll explain what's going to happen on the show. You should all know that 60 contestants on this show will have to do the challange, try to win, or get eliminated untill the last person to get one million pokedollers blah, blah, blah but what the contestants don't know is that there is a 'special' twist that we made for them."

"That's the only reason why I signed up as co-host in this dump," said Latias kicking a rusty can.

"Anyways, let's head to the docks and wait for our unlucky victims," said Deoxys.

Deoxys and Latias waited at the docks for the contestants. The first Lapras arrived from the horizon and dropped off three contestant.

The first contestant is a male Koffing wearing a purple cap with a skull. The next contestant is a female Aipom holding a brochure of the island. Her tail is red instead of yellow. The third pokemon is a shiny male Staravia.

"Hello Smoke, Abby, and Star," said Deoxys.

"Hey," said Star with a cheery smile.

"Hello," said Smoke.

"Hmm," said Abby looking at the brochure then the island. "This doesn't look like the island on the brochure."

"If your looking for paradise, then you came to the wrong place you stupid twits," said Latias muttering the last part.

"What was that," said Star.

"Nothing," said Deoxys giving Latias a glare. "Why don't you three go stand over by the dock and try to give yourselves some room for the other contestants."

The three campers hesitated at first but when they saw Latias's eyes glow, they all ran at the end of the dock.

"You sure like to scare the crap out of those campers," said Deoxys not noticing the next Lapras with a two arguing pokemon. "It's too bad you're brother picked Regigigas as a host instead of you."

"It's too bad you have eye problems," said Latias sliding to the side.

"What does that have to do with..." Deoxys was interrupted by a Corphish crashing into him.

The Corphish is a male and he has silver black bandana on his head with a golden lobster necklace on his neck. He doesn't have a middle spike like a normal Corphish.

"You're gonna get it you stupid pidgeon," said the Corphish as he charged the bird with a Crabhammer. The bird is actually a male contestant, Pidgeotto. This Pidgeotto is shiny and has green eyes. He also has a mood ring on his right claws and right now it's red which means, of course, is anger. The bird dodged the lobster's Crabhammer. Pidgeotto flew up in the air and used Air Slash from it's wings to Corphish's face. Corphish was hit and was now sent back to Deoxys who was trying to get up but got unlucky when Corphish made an impact on Deoxys face. The three other contestants were laughing hard.

"Hahaha man that was really great," laughed Smoke.

"Hysterical," said Abby wiping off the tears in her eyes.

"That was the best thing that has ever happen since we got here," said Stars.

Latias was getting bored even though she wants to laugh too so she used her psychic power to levitate Corphish up from Deoxys and Pidgeotto up from the Lapras. The Eon Pokémon held both Corphish and Pidgeotto up in the air in front of her trying to not have them be right beside each other.

When the DNA Pokémon got up from the impact twice, he was both angry and curious. "What the hell is going on in here?!"

Both pokemon crossed their arms and looked the opposite direction.

"Claws?" The Corphish didn't answer anything.

"Talons?" The Pidgeotto didn't answer anything either.

That's when Deoxys had an idea but he plans to use it when it's necessary and he thinks he'll use it soon or sooner.

"Well since you're to eager to not talk," Latias said looking at the crossed pokemon who were ignoring Latias. "I'll just put you here." She threw the angry Tauros (that was a metaphor) in the sky. When she threw them, the next Lapras came with two female contestant.

The first female contestant is a Swellow. She has a red and white scarf around her neck. The other contestant is a Musharna. This Musharna looks like a Munna because she has pink flowers around her body.

"How are you doing Tally and Hypna," said Deoxys rubbing his head getting that last impact out of his head.

"Ugh. I see dumpsters and a disapointed island," teased Tally. Latias was about to attack but Deoxys hold her off which made the eon growled. The other contestants were giving her a glare but Tally simply ignore them.

"If you thought that was bad, you should have saw her when I got to meet Tally during the ride," said Hypna who then walked to the other contestants. Tally rolled her eyes then she started to follow Hypna.

"I see a great future and high ratings in this season," said Deoxys as he saw the next Lapras.

The Transport Pokémon in and was carrying five females. The first female camper was a Vaporeon. She has a black and white scarf around her neck. The next contestant was an Emolga. Her wings have yellow polka dots and wears a golden flower hairband. Next was a Hitmonchan. Her gloves are marron and a black whip strapped around her waist. The fourth contestant is a white Spritzee. Her eyes are blue, her face is black, and her feet are black. The last female contestant was a Sigilyph. She has a small pendent on her neck with a white scarf.

"Welcome to the island Wave, Emma, Reese, Sprite, and Christy," said Deoxys

"Sup," smiled Wave.

"Hey," said Reese.

"Wow," said Emma looking at the island. "This place is awsome."

"It sure is," frown Christy being sarcastic.

Sprite is just standing there not saying a word.

"Why don't you lovely ladies and Christy," smirked Latios while the ancient pokemon glared,"stand over there by the others." The five girls were about to walked/flew to the others but Reese hold them off when she saw a falling Corphish clutching on a Pidgeotto's neck with its claws which made the bird yell in pain. The two morons crashed through the dock and into the water. The girls were confused of what happened so they walked to the other campers not saying a word about what happened.

Deoxys looked down into the hole and sees an unconscious lobster and bird. "They'll be fine." He sees the next Lapras and was now mad to see who it was. When the transporter swam to the dock, three pokemon hopped off and were giving Deoxys an evil smile.

The first pokemon was a male Abomasnow. He has a red snake eye on his right, dark blue hands and feet, and a black tattoo that says ATA in a circle in his left arm but the left A is red. The taller female is an Aurorus. She has dark purple gems around her with a black tattoo that says ATA in a circle in her right arm but the right A is red . The middle male is buffier and taller than both Abomsnow and Aurorus, Tyrantrum. His mane is orange, his body is darker, and has a tattoo just like Abomasnow ans Aurorus on his chest but the T is red (if you didn't know yet, ATA stands for Abomasnow, Tyrantrum, and Aurorus).

"How the hell did Woody, Sarra, and Tray got in this show?" questioned Deoxys to Latias. She smirked at Deoxys and looked away which made the alien mad.

"Ya miss us little Doxy?" said Sarra with a smile. Deoxys hated that nickname every since his 'accident'.

"In your dreams. Don't think that I won't go easy on you. This is my show and I will make sure you will go down!" yelled Deoxys which made Woody laughed.

"Yeah right. The contestants here don't look tough. I can beat 'em up with one hand behind my back." Woody cracked his knuckles as the other contestants were shaking in fear.

"Let's meet 'em then," smirked Tray as he and his friends walked towards the scarred contestants. Deoxys banged his head with a broken wood that was on the hole. When he looked up from his 9th hit, he saw a black ship coming there way and was now terrified because he knows who it was. Latias has the same reaction as him. She floated beside him and looked at him.

"Deoxys, did you invited them on the island too?" asked Latias as the boat came closer.

"No but..."

Just when things were getting worst for the both of them, the boat exploded into a thousand pieces. Deoxys and Latias were shocked at this action. The campers were also shocked and were now worried. Deoxys was now being serious because he knew what happened.

"This was just a setup," said Deoxys. Latias looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"They didn't explode in that boat, they're right in front of us."

**It first started off with the introduction of 15 contestant but when a mysterious black boat exploded things became serious. What did Deoxys mean that 'they're in front of them'? Why did the boat explode? All these questions will be revealed in the next Total Pokemon Nightmare Island.**

**Deoxys: Please review to see more.**


End file.
